Just One Moment
by Booberrychan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo can barely pass his classes, and with his annoying next door neighbors, life is even worse for him. With hillarious misunderstandings, rivals, and drama life will never be the same. Slice-of-life, drama, humor, romance. R&R! Merry Xmas!


**Merry Christmas IchiHime fans! :D Meh… It's the holidays, and I figured it would be cool if I put up a Christmas (somewhat) fic, so enjoy. AU!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © and all characters associated with Bleach do not belong to me.**

**Nevertheless… on with the story!**_

0

0000

000000

00000000

00

"Let go of me! I'm leavin' I tell ya, LEAVING!"

It was a cold winter day in Karakura. The brisk clean air was carrying the smell of the whimsical rainfall that had happened over night, making the atmosphere all in peace in the small town. Well… almost _all_ peace in the town…

"Now, now, calm down. No need to yell so early in the morning."

An old and tall boarding house stood docile in the fair sunlight; the cause of the entire racket in the morning and the neighborhood's problems; the sign reading 'Hueco Mundo'.

"Let go of me!" a man yelled, fighting with his might to escape his 'evil' tenant's grip, in an attempt to leave.

"Now, now, you can't possibly-" the neighbor argued.

"-The hell I can't!" the man countered brashly marching his way down stairs, ignoring the man clinging to him.

"Hey, Will you shut up? Do you have any idea how early it is?" a woman with dark purple hair tied up into a long ponytail, and a deep dark tan seen little by her long black sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans; yelled at the two men, placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

The two stopped there arguing before the pale blonde man spoke up.

"Kurosaki-san says that he's leaving." the pale blonde haired man replied, before pulling out a fan from his green robe, masking his face behind it.

The orange haired boy stood and glared at the two, scowling in annoyance.

"Again?" the woman remarked, scratching the back of her head, "Isn't that the third time this month?"

"Which is why I'm leaving, this place is to blame! I can't study here!" the orange haired boy answered, as he made his way down the stairs, followed by his two neighbors.

"So… you missed your midterms again, huh?" she asked, knowing the answer.

The slight creaking of stair steps was heard, causing them to turn and look at the person approaching them.

"Ah… don't pay attention to the Ronin all he wants is attention." the strawberry blonde woman stated, walking over to the small group.

"Rangiku… have you no shame?" the dark skinned woman asked.

All the flustered boy could do was gawk and stammer at his neighbor's pink, flashy, and revealing yukata.

The pale blonde man turned to the orange haired boy, "You're blaming your environment on your own lack of intelligence." he jabbed, fueling the boy's anger even more.

"That isn't true! My intelligence is fine, it's my luck that bad…" he countered.

The tenants shook there head's in disapproval, only the dark skinned woman spoke, "Empty talk, empty talk." she chide.

The boy stomped towards the main door, "I'm telling the manager, the sooner I leave the better!"

"He isn't serious is he?"

A creak came from the door

"Of course I am!" he answered not daring to look back. He was about to do it, he was finally going to leave the hell hole he'd been living in for almost 2 years.

"Ano…"

The boy turned to see a woman, with caramel colored hair, and bright brown innocent doe eyes.

Ichigo dropped his bag full of his luggage to the cold wooden floor in shock.

"Eto… is this 'Hueco Mundo'?" she spoke softly.

the berry headed boy nodded a 'yes' and looked at his bag lying on the floor, he reached down to pick it up.

The woman smiled warmly, "Well that's good…" she breathed, releasing a breath of air. "Starting today I'm going to be your Manager!" she happily exclaimed.

The group standing by the hallway looked at her in disbelief. "_You_ the Manager?" Rangiku pointed at her, blinking in surprise. She nodded as a response.

"My name is Inoue Orihime." she introduced herself, she was dressed in a long brown overcoat, and had a floral skirt on, along with a pair of burgundy boots, and a cream colored V-neck shirt; accentuating her bountiful bosom even more.

Ichigo stood up with his bag in his hand. "Well?" he heard Shion Yoruichi—his downstairs neighbor asks him.

The tanned woman crossed her arms, her cat eyed gaze glaring at him, "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Might as well tell her now," He heard Matsumoto Rangiku—his next door neighbor throwing her two-cents in.

"If you are going to leave, now would be a very sufficient time to do so, Kurosaki-san." Urahara Kisuke—his other next door neighbor explained.

"Who's leaving?" the berry headed boy asked.

"But… you just said-"

The boy turned his back to the tenants ignoring them, and addressed the auburn beauty standing in front of him, "The people here like to joke around." he said, quickly giving a death glare to the people behind him, signaling them to not say anymore.

"S-so I've heard." the cheery woman answered back, blushing under his gaze.

the boy gave a half smile, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Orihime couldn't think, she felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she extended her hand to his. As they made contact with one another, Orihime felt herself almost faint. _Stop this! I can't believe I'm going into such a tizzy over a… a…_ her trail of thought stopped as they both withdrew hands and she got a pretty good look at the spiky haired boy's scowl, and his chocolate brown eyes.

Orihime squeaked in surprise when she heard the movers calling out to her, "W-well… I am going to be moving into the Manager's room now so… it was nice meeting you all!" she bowed politely and made her way outside to help the movers with her belongings.

Rangiku looked back at her retreating form, "Isn't she younger than me?" she asked watching the young girl talking to the men carrying her belongings.

"It sure is a big job… I wonder if she can handle it." Yoruichi muttered under her breath.

Rangiku stretched her arms in the air yawning in the process, "Well… I'm going to be taking a nap…" she said making her way up stairs followed by Ichigo and Urahara.

"Just don't go making anymore racket, my programs are starting." they all heard Yoruichi yell from downstairs.

"Ichigo, no peeking." Rangiku warned before closing her door.

Ichigo glared at Rangiku's door before turning to Uruhara, "And please Urahara-san, stay out of my room." Ichigo chastised.

0

0000

000000

00000000

00

Ichigo made his way inside his room, settling down on his seat cushion, he began contemplating what to do about Uruhara and his constant barrage of intrusions.

"Better lock the door"

it was nearly five-minutes until he heard a sound coming from behind him. Before he could turn around a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"URAHARAAA!" Ichigo yelled in horror at his neighbor's creepy intrusion.

"First guess!" he announced, removing his hands from the angered berry's face.

"H-how the hell… why are you here? Or better yet…how did you get in here?" Ichigo demanded, trying to still his beating heart.

Urahara simply pulled out his fan and began waving it, "My motivations remain my own…" he stated.

"As for my method of entry…" he began as he revealed a white cloth next to his wall, he pealed the cloth to show Ichigo where he made his 'entry'.

"Y-you… you made another bothersome hole you creep old man!" Ichigo yelled.

0

0000

000000

00000000

00

"…a welcoming party for the manager?" Ichigo asked, taking the time to stop studying.

"Yep, and it's a great idea considering everyone's free time." the pale blonde haired man explained, stuffing down a bowl of instant Ramen.

"You mean you don't have anything else to do…" Ichigo turned to the man next to him lounging on by his kohastu.

"What's your job anyway?" Ichigo asked, curious of his neighbor's life …for once.

"So… you won't be participating?" the man said changing the subject.

"Who said that?" Ichigo said turning back to his work.

"… You're a complicated one you know that?" Ichigo turned around to scoff at the man but as he turned around he didn't see his neighbor in sight.

And with that Urahara, as fast and as mysteriously as he came, left before Ichigo could answer.

**Author's corner: Just a story I thought up. It'll kind of be based around Christmas time, but will switch to different seasons. I hope this helps fill your Yule time appetite! :D Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Pasado! (And other terms and name's for Christmas or winter solstice that I cannot remember right now). Also, a "Ronin" means like, a "Failure" or "Flunkout". –Booberrychan out!**


End file.
